


The Game Of Manipulation

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Abigail have woken up from her coma and now the game of manipulating the truth begins.Hannibal is 48, Will is 36 and Abigail is 18
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Game Of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the very long hiatus but that’s how it is to be chronically sick. I can’t promise it won’t happen again but I haven’t given up on this series.
> 
> And to everyone that has been commenting on my other stories in my absence, I am sorry that I haven’t been answering the comments but they are all very much appreciated <3
> 
> By the way, Abigail hasn’t been transferred to the mental hospital so she is still in animal hospital.
> 
> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

After Will and Hannibal had left Abigail‘s hospital room they had called Jack to tell him that Abigail had woken and now all three of them were sitting in Jack‘s office, waiting for Alana to arrive.

Just as Jack looked at his watched for the fifth time since they had arrived, Alana opened the door and stepped into the office.

”Has anyone talked to Abigail yet?” Alana asked before she had even closed the door yet.

”Hannibal and I talked to her just after she woke up.” Will answered.

”About what happened?” She then asked.

”A little.” Hannibal answered this time.

”Jack!” Alana exclaimed as she turned to look at Jack.

”We didn’t talk about it in debt, Alana. Will and I arrived to the hospital shortly after Abigail had woken up.” Hannibal explained calmly.

”Besides I want Will to talk to Abigail anyway.” Jack said.

”The first one Abigail talks to about what happened can‘t be anyone who was there when it happened!.” Alana said with an annoyed expression on her face. ”Let me reach out to her my own way before we have Will talk to her.” She continued in a calmer voice.

Jack sighed before he looked to the ceiling as he thought it over. After about a minute he looked at Alana again. ”Alright then.”

* * *

Abigail was sitting in her hospital room reading a book when the door opened and a dark haired woman stepped inside.

”Hi.”The woman said as she walked through the room towards where Abigail was sitting in her bed.

”Are you a doctor?” Abigail asked confused because she had never seen this woman before. All of the medical staff that came into her room had been the same ones since Abigail has woken up yesterday.

“Not medicine.“ The woman answered. ”I‘m Alana Bloom., I‘m a psychiatrist.”

_Oh._ Abigail recognized that name. Will and Hannibal had told her about Alana Bloom yesterday. They had warned her that she would properly come to talk to her within the next few days, Abigail just hadn’t expedited it to be this soon.

”What do you specialize in?” Abigail asked even though she already knew the answer.

”Among other things, family trauma.” Alana answered as she sat down on the chair she had just pulled over to the side of the bed.

* * *

”I don‘t think it went bad but it could have gone better.” Abigail said. It had been a few hours since Alana had left and it was almost dark outside when Hannibal and Will had come to visit her again.

”Don’t worry, Abigail I have no doubt that the conversation fell out to our advantage.” Hannibal sad and Abigail sighed in relief. ”I hope you‘re right.” 

”We have a meeting with Alana and Jack tomorrow, then Hannibal and I will continue where you left of and if anything did go wrong during your conversation with Alana, we will turn it around too.” Will said and sent Abigail a reassuring smile.

* * *

”So, Alana what is your verdict? How was Abigail when you saw her?” Jack asked the next day when they all were gather in his office.

”Surprisingly practical.” Alana answered.

”Suspiciously practical?” Jack then asked.

”I would suggest you can be practical without being a murderer.” Hannibal interjected.

”I think she is hiding something.” Alana said and looked from Hannibal to Jack.

”It may simply be a trauma. Going through something like this, it wouldn’t be surprising that she suffered a trauma.” Hannibal answered.

Jack then sighed and ran a hand across the top of his head. ”I got seven families waiting. No. Demanding that we find whatever‘s left of their daughters. If Abigail didn’t help her father then maybe she knows who did.”

”You‘re convinced that Garret Jacob Hobbs had a partner?” Will asked.

”Yes, I‘m fully convinced that Garrett Jacob Hobbs had help from someone else.” Jack answered.

”Abigail has expressed a clear desire to go home.” Hannibal then said.

”Alright, then let‘s take her home.” Jack answered with a shrug.

”What Abigail wants and what she needs are different things.’ Alana interjected. ”It could have tremendous consequences if you take her back to that place. By taking her home, she may experience intense emotions, respond aggressively, or re-enact some aspect of the traumatic event without even realizing it.”

”Alana is right, Jack. But there is a scenario where revisiting the trauma event could help Abigail heal and actually prevent denial.” Hannibal said.

”Then we have a difference of opinion, therefore I am going to choose the opinion that best serves my agenda.” Jack said and gestured with his hand towards Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoyed the story <3


End file.
